dancecentralfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaryn
“I'm going to take a mental picture…and then burn your face out with a match!” Jaryn is a unlockable character for Dance Central 2 & 3. She is a member of The Glitterati, and her partner is her twin brother Kerith, who she can be sometimes seen locking arms with. She has an extremely sassy, bratty, and cool attitude, like her brother. She is unlocked along with Kerith at level 16, and appears in the post-game credits agreeing to cause DCI a headache with Kerith. Name: Jaryn Elizabeth Turner G. Birthday: June 4th (also Kerith's birthday) Height: 6'3 Outfits Crew Uniform: Jaryn's crew uniform look consists of an asymmetrical silver top, black leather pants, a black vest with the Glitterati Crew's logo stamped on its back, a black flat and a leather boot, and a single elbow-length black glove. Both her glove and the left side of her leather pants feature a revealing stylistic cut in the shape of a spiral. She wears black eyeliner, red nail polish, and silver make-up markings under her eyes and on her midriff. Street Style Look: Jaryn's color scheme is silver, purple, and black. She is shown to be wearing a purple halter seqin top with attached black shorts, and a silver-trimmed black trench coat.She also has lavender nail polish. In 2 outfits she has facepaint, silver and black in her Glitterati Look, and then silver and purple in her Street Style Look. Dance Central 3 Haute Blooded Jaryn wears a white vest with ruffles and a tail-like cape over a brown one-piece similar to Emilia's Crew Outfit. She has brown eyeshadow, and gold bangles around her left thigh and right wrist. Crew Look Jaryn's Glitterati outfit from Dance Central 2. Street Style Jaryn's Street Style outfit from Dance Central 2. Roles in the Games Dance Central The Glitterati did not appear. Dance Central 2 The Glitterati are the second to last crew the Player challenges. Unlike the other Crews, the Glitterati provide no positive feedback. Even compliments have some underlined insult to them. Before even meeting them, the other crews give hints about them, except Lu$h: Riptide: Bodie: "Some crews are nice, others..." Flash4ward: Taye: "But hot enough to take on the Glitterati Twins?" Lil' T: "Pfft.Let me get at 'em, I ain't scared of some pale primadramas living in a skyscraper." Taye: "Yeah, say that again tonight girl, without your nightlight." HiDef: Glitch: "You spying for the Glitterati? Trying to jack our swag?" Mo: "...so those top of the tower freaks can't bite our style,'na mean?" Dance Central 3 The Glitterati make no major appearences in the game. However, as Tan's army spreads, you can see the Glitterati's Tower become part of his territory. This hints that either the Glitterati did not fight Tan, or battled lost and became part of his army. At the end of the game, Kerith and Jaryn appear after the credits in their Haute Blooded outfits promising to "concoct a little mischief" for DCI. ---- Quotes 0 - 2 Stars: - It's like watching a cockroach try to sing opera -Kerith, are you there, this thing is defective -Look Deep into my eyes, and look away in shame 3 - 4 Stars: -Some say perfection is boring, congrats though on your score -Look at you go, just hopping about, not a care in the world -Well then, a wild animal, but worse than a trained one 5 Blue or Gold Stars: -I'm going to take a mental picture, and then burn your face up with a match -Well, anyone can get 5 stars, they just hand them out these days, I swear -You've done quite well, even despite that outfit ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Character Creation Perlot: The Glitterati are my babies. Bodie was our attempt at the most approachable character in Dance Central 2 ''and The Glitterati are by far the least. With this crew we’re building a narrative of an ultimate crew in the city – an elitist crew. They have plenty of great dialogue that reflects that as well. One of Jaryn’s lines is: “I’ll take a mental picture of you…and then burn it with a match.” We actually had to cut a line that had to do with poisoning.. '''Perlot:' When designing them we thought, “What would best represent synchrony for the perfect crew?” We decided on identical twins. Both Jaryn and Kerith are very tall and have runway/military inspired clothing. As twins they’re the ultimate crew since they’re always on the same wavelength and are most in unison. Trivia Kerith jaryn concept.jpg Untitled12.png Glitterati.jpg Dance-Central-2-007.jpg the glitterati twins.jpg|it is the glitterati twins in dance central 2|link=https://plus.google.com/u/0/115521707620911748065/posts Category:Characters Category:Villains